


In Plain Sight

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [124]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Felicity, Oliver and Tommy are sharing a public date night. Ice skating provides the perfect cover for the three to hold hands in front of the prying eyes of Starling City.





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> This date night is set early in their relationship, after they bought their house, but before they moved in.
> 
> This installment is 25/124. The installment list has grown too long for the notes section. You can now find the chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you are new to the series, welcome.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

The Starling City Winter Festival was in full swing and Promenade Park was jam-packed with all sorts of winter activities. Christmas was only a few days away and the entire city seemed to be out enjoying the last weekend before the holidays. Festive tents lined the walkways as people sold their homemade crafts and delicacies. Food trucks were positioned along the promenade walk, along with tables. You could sit and eat while watching the fairy lights twinkle in the water. A stage had been set up behind the food trucks. Local bands serenaded the crowds as they shopped, ate, danced and skated. The focal point of the festival, and what had drawn Tommy and Oliver out, was a large ice skating rink.

“I think this is a mistake,” Felicity said as Oliver laced her skates.

“Come on, it’s date night,” Tommy said leaning over the wooden partition. He’d already made a lap around the rink and his proficiency on the ice made her question how much fun this was going to be for her.

“Exactly,” Felicity reluctantly allowed Oliver to pull her to her feet. “I’d rather not spend date night in the emergency room getting a cast put on my arms and legs,” she said quietly for only their ears.

“Skating is the perfect cover date,” Oliver said as he walked her to where Tommy was waiting for them on the ice. “We can all hold hands and grab onto each other without arousing too much suspicion.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and took a tentative step onto the ice. Oliver and Tommy each took hold of an arm and helped her balance. She might’ve spent her college years in Massachusetts, but she’d grown up in the desert. There weren’t any fancy skating lessons for little Felicity Megan Smoak. Her feet began to slide under her and she let out a little squeal of surprise. Tommy and Oliver held onto her tighter and she quickly righted herself. “I’m going to spend the entire night flat on my back,” she muttered.

Soft laughter surrounded Felicity and she realized her innuendo, “Careful, or I won’t be flat on my back for the fun portion of our evening.”

“I’m happy to volunteer to be the one flat on my back this evening,” Tommy’s eyebrows waggled suggestively at her. “Come on, babe, this is supposed to be a fun part of our night too.”

“Put your weight on your right foot and push off,” Oliver instructed. He released her arm and turned around so he was facing her. He began to skate backwards with his arms outstretched. “Come on, you can do it.”

“It’s not very attractive to show off like that,” she teased Oliver as he continued to glide backwards as easily as if he were walking.

Tommy wrapped his arm around her waist and began to skate them towards Oliver. She didn’t move her feet, she just left them on the ice and let Tommy do all of the work.

Oliver cocked an eyebrow at her, “Really, you’re not going to move your feet?”

“I’m practicing balancing on razor blades,” she threw out her arm to help balance.

“Take my hands,” Oliver instructed.

She reached out towards Oliver and he clasped her hands. Tommy let go of her waist and slipped behind her. Tommy’s hands returned to her hips and he squeezed the hip of the leg he wanted her to move as they allowed Oliver to guide them across the ice.

Felicity felt like every eye at the rink was on them. She could see multiple people with their cell phones pointed right at them. “People are recording this,” she warned her boyfriends.”

“Relax,” Oliver grinned, “it looks like we’re giving our friend skating lessons.”

“Don’t think about them,” Tommy said as he waved to a little girl who was waving at them, “just keep looking at Ollie’s handsome face.”

“I thought I was supposed to be watching your feet,” Felicity said with alarm.

“Push and glide,” Oliver instructed.

Felicity pushed off with her right foot and she felt herself propelled forward. She repeated the process with her left foot and was met with similar results. “It’s working,” she said with excitement.

They skated around the rink once before Tommy let go and skated beside her. “You’re doing great, babe,” he encouraged.

Felicity smiled at his praise, but knew she looked like a freshly born colt on shaky legs. The guys had been skating their whole lives. They’d both belonged to an ice hockey team growing up and were graceful on their skates, not to mention, all their winter breaks spent in Aspen or the Alps. It was yet another reminder of how different their childhoods were, and of all the experiences their lives of privilege had afforded them while she and her mom had teetered on the edge of poverty.

“You’re skating,” Oliver said with pride. “We knew you could do it.”

It took her a moment to realize that she was skating on her own. She clapped her hands with excitement, “I’m doing it.” Felicity realized she’d celebrated too soon as he feet started to slip out from beneath her, “Oh, oh, oh.”

Oliver and Tommy’s arms circled her hips and she regained her balance. “Thank you,” she laughed. “I got a little ahead of myself.”

True to their words, Felicity didn’t fall once while she was on the ice. They enjoyed their twenty minutes on the rink before the whistle was blown letting them know that their time was up.

“What do you think?” Oliver asked with a rosy cheeked smile. “Another twenty minutes?”

“I was hoping for some hot chocolate,” Felicity replied. “I thought we could check out the menus for all the food trucks and then go listen to some music.”

“I think that sounds like an excellent plan,” Tommy helped her off the ice. “Maybe we’ll get Oliver to dance.”

“Let’s not go crazy,” Oliver cautioned as he knelt in front of Felicity to unlace her skates. “Skating is practically dancing.”

Tommy playfully shoved Oliver’s shoulder as he undid his own skates. “Nice try, buddy. Ice skating isn’t dancing.”

“I’m pretty sure the International Olympic Committee would disagree,” Felicity teased.

Tommy looked at her with a pout on his lips, “I thought you were on my side.”

“I am,” she playfully punched Tommy’s arm. Felicity then punched Oliver’s, “If you can ice skate, you can dance with us.”

“I thought we were going to watch the fireworks,” Oliver rubbed his shoulder where Felicity had punched him.

Felicity pulled on her boots, “We’re staying for the fireworks and then we’re going back to Tommy’s to make some fireworks of our own.”

Tommy and Oliver both snorted.

“Too much?” she grinned.

Tommy pulled her to her feet and winked, “Nope, just a lot of pressure to perform.”

She patted his chest, “I have no doubt that you’re equal to the challenge.”

Oliver held his hand out to take their skates, “I’ll return these and then we’ll get some hot chocolate.”

Felicity watched Oliver walk away, “How are we going to get him to dance?”

Tommy slung an arm around her shoulder, “I have no doubt that you and I can come up with the proper incentive.”

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Felicity grinned, “both of you.” “It’s taking all my will power right now not to jump you.”

Tommy let out a slow breath, “If you keep saying stuff like that, I’m going to have to pay one of the vendors to let me ravish you in their tent.”

Felicity bit her lip and her eyes drifted towards the tents. She wondered how much money it would take for someone to close their tent early and if the three of them could be quiet enough not to be caught. If they were close enough to where the band was playing, no one would be able to hear them.

Tommy’s face became serious, “Felicity Smoak, are you actually entertaining that idea?” He pulled out his wallet and began to count his cash, “I have six hundred dollars in my wallet and I’m willing to part with every penny of it.” He looked up when Oliver approached, “Ollie, how much cash do you have on you?”

Oliver pulled out his wallet, “Why? What’s going on?”

Felicity swatted Tommy’s arm, “Put your wallets away. I wasn’t seriously considering it.”

“But you considered it,” Tommy grinned.

“Didn’t I just tell you how badly I want to kiss you?” she reminded him.

Tommy grabbed her hand, “Come on, let’s get you hot cocoa and then we can dance.”

“I’m not dancing,” Oliver fell into step behind them.

“That’s fine. You can watch while I hold our girl in my arms and press close against her,” Tommy looked over his shoulder and winked.

“I’d rather not have to pay your bail for public indecency,” Oliver said, fighting to maintain a straight face, “again.”

Tommy looked to Felicity, “He didn’t pay my bail. He was arrested along with me. We were both being indecent.” He waggled his eyebrows at Oliver, “Unfortunately, we weren’t being indecent with each other.”

Oliver’s eyes darted around to see if they’d been overheard. His shoulders visibly relaxed when he realized everyone around them was having too much fun to pay them the slightest attention.

Felicity’s nose began to twitch as they got closer to the food trucks. “What is that amazing smell?” She pulled away from Tommy as she tried to locate the truck emitting the aroma that was making her mouth water. Her nose led her to a white food truck with, Chuck’s, written in large red letters. She got into the short line.

Oliver put an arm around her shoulder, “Hungry, hon?”

“Tell me this place doesn’t smell amazing,” she challenged him.

“It does smell pretty amazing,” Tommy agreed.

The line moved quickly. A handsome man about the guys’ age, covered in tattoos, and with several visible piercings, smiled down at them, “What can I get you?”

“Are you Chuck?” Felicity asked.

“I am,” he smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Chuck. I’m Felicity, this is Oliver and Tommy. Something smells amazing and I would like to eat whatever that is,” she informed him.

“Well, I’ve got adobo style pork and chicken, pulled pork, pork chilaquiles, chorizo empanadas, and a pork meatball sandwich,” Chuck recited his menu.

“You can call this place, Not Kosher,” Tommy said under his breath.

Felicity’s hand flashed out and smacked Tommy in the stomach, “Shut up, Tommy. You’re not my rabbi.”

“I think it’s the adobo you’re smelling,” Tommy told her, rubbing his stomach.

“Would you like a taste?” Chuck offered.

Felicity’s face lit up, “Yes, please.”

Chuck handed her a small cup with a steaming broth. She inhaled it deeply, “This is it.” Felicity took a sip. The rich broth chased away the chill. If she could eat one thing for the rest of her life, it would be this. “I will take one of these.”

“See if you can find a table,” Oliver pointed towards the water.

Felicity found them a table with a view of the Bay Bridge. She sat down and practically bounced in her chair waiting for her dinner. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until she tasted the adobo. Work had been crazy and she’d skipped lunch.

Tommy placed a bottle of beer and a bread bowl filled with adobo. “I didn’t think this meal could get any better,” she said with excitement. “I can eat the dish.”

Oliver sat down with two plates, but Felicity didn’t pay them any attention. She was engrossed in her meal. She took a large spoonful of the broth and moaned.

“Would you two like to be alone?” Tommy asked with a grin.

“Do you think Chuck is single?” Felicity asked around another mouthful of her dinner.

“Why? You’re not,” Oliver pointed out.

Felicity shrugged, “If he’s single. I might leave you for this meal.”

Tommy rolled his eyes, taking the spoon from her hands. He took a spoonful of broth and meat, blew on it and then placed it into his mouth. He closed his eyes and sighed. “Okay, I’d fuck him for this too.”

“I told you,” Felicity felt vindicated.

“You’re both ridiculous,” Oliver said, taking the spoon from Tommy. He took a bite and laughed, “Okay, I’d let you fuck him for this.”

Tommy looked at his boyfriend, momentarily stunned, and then burst out laughing.

Oliver reached to take another bite of her meal and she deflected his spoon with a piece of bread, “Nope. This is mine. I’m not sharing anymore.”

“You’re a cold woman,” Tommy told her as he took a bite of his meatball sandwich. His face lit up, “Okay, I’d fuck him for this sandwich too.”

Felicity burst out laughing, “What about you? How’s the pulled pork?”

Oliver took a bite of his meal and his eyes rolled back. He grinned, “Tommy could fuck him for this too.”

“You’re awful free with my body,” Tommy reached across the table to take a forkful of pulled pork.

“He’s not my type,” Oliver said with a straight face, “too many tattoos and facial piercings.”

“Do you think you can reverse engineer this?” Felicity asked them.

“I might – if you give me another bite,” Tommy winked at her.

They all looked at each other and then pushed their meals to the center of the table.

Oliver held out his beer, “To us.”

They clinked their beers together and took a sip.

Felicity held out her beer, “To Chuck.”

The guys laughed, but tapped their beers against hers.

They ate from each other’s plates, laughed and sang along with the band. It was a perfect date, except that Felicity couldn’t do the one thing she wanted to do – kiss them. She could feel her good mood souring, the more she thought about how they’d never be able to go out in public and truly be themselves.

“Dance with me, Smoak,” Tommy rose from the table, his hand extended towards hers.

Felicity took Tommy’s hand, but squeezed Oliver’s arm, “You’ll be okay?”

Oliver smiled, “I’ll be fine. Have fun.”

Felicity followed Tommy onto the crowded dance floor. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. She went rigid in his arms, aware of all the eyes surrounding them.

“Relax,” he said against her ear. “No one is watching us.”

One look at the couples around them and she realized he was right. Everyone was too busy gazing into their own lover’s eyes to worry about the couple next to them. Felicity allowed herself to melt against him. “This is nice,” she rested her cheek against his chest.

“It is. Just think, this time next year, we’ll be living in our own home – together,” Tommy said as he spun them. “We’ll wake up together. Fall asleep together. Live our life, together.” His lips brushed against her ear and whispered, “I’ll never have to wear a condom again.”

Felicity laughed with joy as he twirled her. They were closing on their new home in Cobble Hill on Christmas Eve day. Tommy was already hard at work supervising the plans for the renovations and picking out furniture. They’d also received the all clear on their medical tests, which meant no more condoms once they moved in. She was excited that they were moving in together, but more than a little terrified too. Other than her mom and college roommates, Felicity had never lived with anyone before. It was a big step, one she hoped she was ready for.

“I don’t know, I’m keeping my options open, for Chuck,” she teased, as he pulled her back into his arms.

Tommy’s chest rumbled beneath her ear, “You can sleep with him for a recipe, as long as you come home to us.”

“It’s a good thing I love you more than adobo,” she held him tighter.

Tommy dipped her, “I’m glad to know I rank above stew.”

“It was close, but you edged out the stew,” she giggled at his affronted expression.

Tommy pulled her back up, but he stood still, his eyes focused across the dance floor.

Felicity turned to follow his line of sight, but she couldn’t see over the people in front of them. “What?” she tugged on his sleeve. “What’s wrong?”

A small smile turned up his lips, “I think – I think Ollie is flirting with Chuck.”

“What?” she squeaked. In her experience, unless Oliver was trying to wrangle information out of a criminal or a cop, his flirting was more akin to a slow speed car wreck than a smooth seduction. She jumped, but she still couldn’t see anything. “How am I missing this?”

Tommy took her back into his arms and he danced them back towards the food trucks.

“What’s happening?” Felicity craned her neck, trying to see what Tommy was looking at. He didn’t look angry, he looked, amused.

“Ready to head back to my place?” Tommy asked. He took her hand and began to lead her off the dance floor before she could respond.

“What about the fireworks?” she asked.

“We’ll walk to the car slowly,” Tommy promised.

They ran into Oliver as soon as they stepped off the dance floor. He stood holding a plastic bag and looked like the proverbial cat who swallowed the canary.

“What’s that?” Felicity nodded towards the bag.

“Provisions for tomorrow. We can spend our entire Sunday naked, if we want to,” Oliver said with a grin.

Tommy crossed his arms over his chest, “I don’t know. I just watched you flirt with another man.”

The smile on Oliver’s face got wider. He unzipped his coat and revealed several pieces of paper folded together. “I asked Chuck for his recipes.”

“He just gave them to you?” Felicity asked incredulously.

“I asked him if he had a restaurant. He said he’s hoping to open up a place in Cobble Hill, but he’s still looking for investors.” Oliver winked at Felicity, “I told him that we are moving to Cobble Hill and might be looking to invest. I told him how much we enjoyed our meals. He offered me the recipes.”

Tommy narrowed his eyes, “Just like that?”

Oliver leaned closer to them and lowered his voice, “Now you can both fuck me for the recipes.” He straightened up and walked away.

Felicity and Tommy both swallowed heavily, looked at each other, and then jogged after Oliver.

“How much did you pay for those recipes?” Felicity asked.

“I didn’t pay anything. I gave him my card and told him to call for a meeting,” Oliver led them towards a stand of trees.

“Do we really want to own a share in a restaurant?” Tommy asked.

“You liked his food. We’re moving to a new neighborhood. It would be nice to have a place we can go that we all love,” Oliver started to explain.

“Where the owner won’t sell us out to the tabloids if we touch too much,” Tommy finished.

Oliver shrugged, “It would be a small price to pay.”

Felicity tugged on her boyfriends’ arms. A crowd was growing along the iron fence that separated the promenade from the bay. The fireworks were scheduled to begin in a few minutes, and she wanted to get a good spot.

Oliver hung back and trained his gaze towards the sky. “This will be a good spot to watch from.”

“Don’t we want to get closer to the water?” Felicity was worried that she wouldn’t be able to see. “Won’t the trees block our view?”

“Trust me,” Oliver placed the bag of food on top of a picnic table.

Tommy sat on the table and placed his feet on the bench, facing the bay. Oliver sat next to him and held his hands out to Felicity. She sat on Oliver’s other side and leaned back onto her elbows to get a better view of the sky.

The rapid popping of the fireworks being launched from several barges in the bay filled the night, before they exploded overhead in shimmering red. The crowd collectively oohed and ahhed as the night sky was painted by rockets.

Felicity’s cheeks ached from smiling as she watched the fireworks twist and pop above her. There was something magical about fireworks that made her feel happy and carefree. She turned her head to find Oliver watching her and not the night sky. Before she could ask him if he was okay, he leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn’t a chaste peck on the lips, but an all-consuming kiss that had her clinging to his shoulder to keep herself from completely collapsing against the table top. He broke the kiss and pulled away from her, grinning from ear to ear. He turned towards Tommy and kissed him with the same enthusiasm.

Felicity’s eyes darted around. Everyone’s eyes were trained on the sky. Even if someone was watching them, it was too dark to make out their features. It was still a dangerous game for them to play.

Oliver stood up, and grabbed the food, “If we leave now, we’ll beat the traffic and make it back to Tommy’s in twenty.”

Tommy looked stunned as he hopped off the table. He held his hand out towards Felicity, and she took it. Once she was on her feet she looked up at him, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Tommy cleared his throat. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Me neither,” Felicity leaned against his chest, rising on her toes to steal a kiss.

Tommy laughed as he lifted her off her feet to kiss her.

“What was that?” Felicity asked Oliver as Tommy returned her feet to the ground.

Oliver pulled her close and smiled, “I’m happy.”

Felicity eyes welled with tears. From the moment they’d become friends, all she’d ever wanted was for Oliver to be happy. He had known more pain and grief than any person should ever experience. It made her feel warm inside to know that she was part of the reason he smiled and laughed more – and could say out loud that he was happy. Felicity wanted to shout from the closest rooftop how happy she was. They were all getting their happy story, and they were writing it together. Oliver’s smile was contagious, “Me too.”

“Me three,” Tommy put his arms around Oliver and Felicity.

“Someone promised me fireworks at home,” Oliver said, walking away from them.

Tommy threaded his fingers through Felicity’s and they chased after Oliver. He slung an arm over Oliver’s shoulder, “How much is that meatball recipe going to cost me?”

Oliver’s only response was a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> I'm still working on the season 2 rewrite. It's currently at 35,000 words, and Slade hasn't kidnapped Felicity yet. This is looking like it will be a multi chapter installment.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
